


Cub Has A Good Time

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [56]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Everyone knows Grian loves flying, but not everyone knows how much Cub loves flying.
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Cub Has A Good Time

You know that feeling when you're weightless at the top of a roller coaster? When your stomach is in your throat and you can't help but laugh in euphoria? When you feel like you're going to die but you never do? Cub _lived_ for it.

Most of the time Grian was the first hermit to come to mind when flight was brought up, as the resident stunt flier of the server. He could constantly be seen soaring around Hermitville and darting between buildings in the shopping district. Even on the days that Grian wasn't seen by other hermits, the announcements that he experienced kinetic energy alerted the server that he was well and kicking.

But no, Cub was just as avid a flier as Grian. Cub made a point of flying everywhere, even if it was just across ConCorp Headquarters. He loved flying, he just didn't die as often as Grian. With the Civil War earlier that year as well, Cub had discovered his new favorite way to travel was drones.

The ConCorp drones were not built to carry a humans weight unfortunately, and Scar got a little upset when Cub had broken one of their spy drones. During the war, Cub did his best to resist riding the important equipment, but his gears were turning. Finally, with the war over, Cub had time to design a drone for transportation.

He set the device on the ground, climbing on carefully. He double-checked his feet were set flat, and he held the remote tightly. His stomach fluttered and a grin spread across his face. He pressed the button and the blades on the four corners of the drone whirred to life, throwing everything into motion. He giggled as the drone rose straight up into the air above ConCorp, the wind whipping his coat around him wildly. With a whoop, Cub leaned forward, darting across the sky. This was the best way to fly.

Cub didn't want to stop. He just kept flying, his heart in his mouth as he was blown about by the wind. Soaring over woods and oceans that had never been seen by human eyes, he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't know how long he had been flying, all the blindingly beautiful scenery blending together.

Until, that is, he ran into the New New Hermit Village. Normally a ten minute journey if you fly from the Nether, it was almost pointless to try and travel by overworld. Thousands and thousands of chunks of uncharted land separated Hermitville from the main hermit lands, but Cub had managed to fly that distance easily on his drone. A resounding success in his book, not to mention the fact that it was insanely fun to ride.

Circling the area, Cub noted there was no life in sight, aside from an iron golem who was eyeing him strangely. Cub was disappointed he didn't see either of the new hermits in the village at the moment, but it was alright; as much as he wanted a tour, he needed to get home and tweak the drone for optimized performance.

Unfortunately his composed flight was disturbed by his drone exploding under him, sending him flying. In an instant, he twisted in the air, spotting a geyser and twisting his body to fall directly into the water. Heart pounding in his ears, Cub crawled onto the safety of the wooden platform. He gasped for breath, a small smile playing at his lips. It was disappointing the drone had exploded, but the freefall to the ground was exhilarating.

A gravelly noise caught his attention, forcing him to sit up. The iron golem from earlier started at him, muttering in his strange, grating language. It handed Cub the remains of his drone, albeit the creature seemed upset by it. Confused, Cub accepted the device, looking it over curiously. There seemed to be an unnatural dent in the bottom of it, almost as if it was shot out of the sky.

"Why hello Cub! Come to visit our village have you?" Keralis appeared beside the iron golem, although Cub hadn't seen him approach. The guy was weird to say the least. "Please Gerald, give our guest some space!"

The golem protested, his grinding voice painful to Cub's ears. Keralis blinked, then did a double-take, turning back to Cub. "Wait, were you the one flying?"

Cub nodded. "Just testing a new drone when I was shot out of the sky. Any idea what might've caused that?"

Keralis nodded slowly, a frown growing on his face. "You know Mr. Cubfan, flight is banned in the village. Gerald was just doing his job." The golem gloated as much as a stone creature could, smiling down on Cub.

"Oh, I'm sorry Keralis, I didn't realize. The village is really coming along though! I really need to leave though, could you show me the nether portal?"

"Is your tongue blue? I heard you and Mr. Good Times lick blue terracotta." Keralis interrupted innocently, his wide eyes piercing Cub's soul.

"No, I- Well, I have licked vex magic, but my tongue isn't blue, see?" Cub stuck his tongue out, and Keralis hopped closer to investigate. After carefully examining Cub's tongue, he stepped back seemingly satisfied. Cub released a breath he didn't realize he was holding; something about Keralis' gaze was intimidating.

"Did you know we're using that block in the village?"

"Uh, no I didn't. I'm sure it looks great Keralis, but I really need to get home now-"

"Oh you'll love it!" Keralis bounded off, dragging a protesting Cub behind him. They arrived at a semi-completed building, and stepping inside Cub discovered they were indeed using vex magic in their floors. The house was beautifully rustic, and must have been one of the nicer homes in the village. The windows had tidy shudders with bright flowers growing in window boxes. Inside, the floor was made of the patterned terracotta, and the furnishings were made with finely polished woods.

"Wow Keralis, it's breathtaking! You and Bdubs are really good builders! Now, can you show me where a nether po-"

"No, _you're_ breathtaking!" Keralis cooed, rubbing shoulders with Cub with a purr. "Oh, Bubbles! You should say hi to him!" Once again the hermit ran off suddenly, leaving Cub to stumble after him. Keralis held the key to his escape- where the portal was- so unfortunately Cub was forced to chase the excitable hermit across town. After darting through the village, Keralis ran into a building and stopped abruptly, forcing Cub to stop quickly before he ran into Keralis' back. "Bubbles! Mr. Cub is here!"

There was a loud crashing and cursing from inside the house, and Cub grimaced imagining everything that must have broken just then. Bdubs stumbled into view, rubbing his head with a scowl. When he spotted Cub though, he lit up, grabbing Cub's hand for an overly enthusiastic handshake. "Heya Cub! Welcome to New New Hermit Village! You've gotta go on the official tour, cmon!"

Once again Cub found himself running through town to keep up with the energetic hermits, and quickly lost sight of them. Slowing to catch his breath, Cub shook his head._ I think I fly too much; this is the most exercise I've had in months._

Gazing around at the maze of buildings around him, Cub figured he might as well look for a nether portal. Surely they had one somewhere if they lived so far from civilization. Cub wasn't sure how long he had been searching when he stumbled into a flowery clearing, with some strange rock formations running across the field. He curiously held a hand to the nearest pillar, noting that it was made of bone. _It must be manmade_.

"Cub, you have to hurry! It's about to start!" Bdubs' voice cut through the air, startling Cub. He whirled around and spotted Bdubs, standing at the bottom of a huge tower, which guided Cub's eyes up to the hot air balloon tethered to the top.

"We wouldn't want to miss our appointment would we?" Keralis appeared over Cub's shoulder, making him jump. There really was something otherworldly about Keralis; the way he seemed to 'appear' in random places, his wide, unblinking eyes, etcetera. Cub didn't understand much of the Area 77 business, but he didn't blame them for thinking Keralis was an alien.

Keralis herded Cub over to Bdubs, who bounced on the balls of his feet. "I fixed the cannon so we can take the quick way!"

Cub's insides squirmed when he spotted the 'cannon'. These boys weren't known for their redstone expertise, and that was evident in the cannon's quality. "Uh, I've really got to be going..."

"Nah nah nah, you'll _love_ it. You go first!" Bdubs and Keralis herded Cub into the cannon, much to Cub's dismay. "Rule number one! Keep your legs together. Rule number two! When you get up there, be careful! The hot air balloon has fire in it! Okay bye!" Bdubs grinned maniacally as he pressed the button.

Tnt lit, the hiss echoing loudly in the small chamber. At least it'll be over quickly. And as expected, the tnt went off, alerting the server of Cub's death instantly.

**Keralis**: Sorry Mr Cubfan! 💖

**Bdubs**: dont worry i'll fix the cannon so

**Bdubs**: itll wokr when u come back to grab your schtuff!

**Cub**: Oh good...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the gift exchange on Tumblr! They requested Cub just having a good time, and this sounds like a good time to me!


End file.
